Snapshots of a Mending Heart
by miryna
Summary: Love comes in many forms. A collection of six moments in time that offer a glimpse of six very different romances.


**Title:** Snapshots of a Mending Heart  
**Word Count:** 960  
**Characters/Pairings:** Remus/Sirius, Bill/Tonks, Sirius/James, Remus/Lily, Harry/Ron, Hermione, James/Sirius  
**Rating:** Mild R, for sexual themes and some coarse language  
**Warnings:** Some instances of slash, mild angst and smut, unconventional pairings  
**Summary:** Love comes in many forms. A collection of six moments in time that offer a glimpse of six very different romances.  
**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine. I'm just playing with them.  
**Author's Notes:** Done for queerditchpub, a very fun drabble community with a 20 minute time limit highly conducive to writing and great prompts.

.

I. Hiking Partners  
(a mistaken poison ivy patch, Remus/Sirius)

"Oi, Remus--hold up, mate!" Sirius shouted from the bottom of the steep, rocky hill. Hiking in an old pair of seven league boots that have been bewitched several times is not easy by any means, and Sirius was having a spot of trouble catching up with his friend. "C'mon old chap. We're not in any rush," Sirius called, wiped a thick layer of sweat and dirt off of his brow.

"Alright, alright." Remus stopped and sat down on a conveniently located boulder. "Here, I'll wait for you. See how long it takes to get up here." He looked dubiously at his watch. "Ten to three... we've been out for two hours, and we're still in the bloody garden. Wonderful progress, Padfoot."

Sirius scowled. "It's just because I'm not trying very hard. I just don't like hiking, that's all." He broke into a run, and reached Remus at the top of the hill in a matter of seconds. "Ha. See, I can go quickly when I choose to. Anyhow, I've got a rash all over my foot, and it hurts like hell when I walk."

"Let's see then."

Reluctantly, Sirius pulled off his musty left boot, then the thick wool socks. "See that?" He pointed to a large red welt on the bottom of his foot. "We must have set up our tent in a patch of poison ivy last night or something."

"Poison ivy?" Remus snickered. "I don't bloody think so. I guess you don't know a love bite when you see one."

.

II. Friends  
(Weird Sisters outdoor concert festival, Bill/Tonks)

The roar of the music was deafening, and she couldn't hear him over it. He knew that, when he opened his mouth to tell her what he'd been longing to for so long. And he was glad she didn't hear. It would have been too awkward. They were friends, that's all--that's what he told himself over and over as he lay in bed beside Fleur, sweaty and sated and utterly unhappy. He looked at her, taking in every part of her lithe body as she swirled her hips to the music, her aqua hair waving behind her. Bill let a friendly hand slide around her shoulders, and gave her a friendly kiss. They were friends, that's all.

.

III. Under Spring Skies  
(rebirth, Sirius/James)

The spring after he married Lily, she went to visit an old friend from Hogwarts in Italy, and James rode down to stay with Sirius for two weeks. They abandoned the pretense of friendship and brotherly companionship after the first three days, and soon they found themselves lying together in a tangled mess of limbs, night after night, while the April moon bathed their skin in its gentle, silvery glow. James felt fresh again, alive again. He smiled more often, laughed at Sirius's bawdy jokes. He began to make his own quips, as they lay together, and he would know Sirius was smiling by the feeling of his lips against James's soft skin.

.

IV. To Her Heart  
(lilacs in bloom, Remus/Lily)

Lily never let a man win her heart simply by looks. She took into account his personality, intelligence, sense of humor, manners. James was handsome, no one could deny that, but he was sadly lacking in all other categories. Now Remus, on the other hand--he took her for long walks across fields of blooming lilacs. He would take her hand in his, and they would run together through the flowers, wrapped up in the happiness of the moment and giggling madly. Then they would collapse together, the lilacs swirling around their bodies to create a flowery bed. They would kiss while the sun was exactly in the middle of the sky, and lay back to look up at the fluffy clouds drifting across the azure sky.

.

V. While You Were Gone  
(picnic, Harry/Ron)

They were left alone when Hermione ventured into Hogsmeade. Apparently they had forgotten to bring bread for the sandwiches. All the fixings were there, inside the wicker picnic basket. But somehow no one had remembered to bring a load of bread.

"Did you--?" Harry asked Ron, as the watched Hermione walk down the long winding road into town. "I mean... the bread... I thought you were going to bring it."

"Nah. I thought Hermione was going to."

"Oh well, we can't be blamed, really."

"Exactly. What happens, happens. Right, mate?"

Harry grinned. "Right." He suddenly felt the need to run his hand over Ron's broad, freckled shoulders. He tried to deny the impulse, but eventually gave in. Hermione was very surprised when she came back to find that the boys had restrained themselves from finishing off the biscuits, and wondered how they'd managed to keep themselves occupied while she was gone. And there was something in Harry's eyes that told her not to ask.

.

VI. Opposites  
("If we had no winter, the spring would not be so pleasant. If we did not sometimes taste of adversity, prosperity would not be so welcome." James/Sirius)

"How's marriage?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling over the mug of hot cocoa.

"Lovely," James said, sighing. "Lily's fantastic. She's beautiful and funny and a great cook. We have such fun together."

"I see." Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"It's brilliant. Amazing, just amazing. You know how much I love Lily. I couldn't dream of marrying a more beautiful, intelligent, stunning woman. But, you know, it's a bit..."

"Boring?"

"No! Well, yes. A bit."

"Bad in bed?"

"What? No, no! Not at all. Great. Just... too conventional." James groaned and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I can fix that," Sirius said, smirking.

James stared at him for a long moment. "Oh... alright."


End file.
